· Clavos de Canela ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Y de repente la realidad la golpea intensamente. Una ilusión. Una triste y tonta ilusión. Su cruel mente había jugado de nuevo con ella. Viene entonces el momento que más doloroso y desesperante; ella deja de mirarla. Femmeslash. Alibella. OS


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todo es me Stephenie Meyer.

**Clavos de Canela**

&

.

.

**E**lla, aquella chica de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolates está sentada de una de las mesas del montón de la cafetería, ajena a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, su mente concentrada en una sola cosa. Su mirada está perdida en algún punto de la cafetería. Para ser más exactos la mesa más alejada de todas. La más alejada de ella.

Su mirada es tan intensa, tan anhelante, llena de genuina curiosidad y ansiedad. Sus ojos están conectados directamente con unos hermosos y grandes ojos verde intenso. La conexión es tan fuerte que ninguna de las dos puede siquiera apartar la mirada. Sólo se miran, inexpresivas, porque con los ojos basta decir todo, esperando una por otra.

Bella entonces sabe que pronto la conexión se romperá, que pronto dejará de mirarla y regresará a la realidad. A su triste realidad. Que esa ansiedad la invadirá todavía más. Que no podrá dejar de pensar en ella. Que siempre estará en sus deseos, pensamientos y mente y que a lo largo de su monótono día estará esperando a que llegue de nuevo ese momento. La hora del almuerzo.

Que llegará ansiosa al día siguiente que poca atención es la que pondrá a sus clases porque estará impaciente esperando por ese momento. Y cuanto ponga un pie en la cafetería sentirá su mirada. Aquella mirada que le quemaba la piel intensamente. Sentirá su presencia aun cuando estén tan lejos.

Y sabe que siempre será lo mismo, por más que duela tendrá que dejar de mirarla y seguir anhelándola en silencio. Porque así debe de ser. Porque ella no siente lo mismo por ella por más que su mirada diga todo lo contrario, ella trata de convencerse que son tontas ilusiones suyas.

Sigue mirándola, esperando que en cualquier momento ella aparte la mirada. Pero ella no la aparta entonces, la sigue mirando fija e intensamente, un extraño brillo adorna sus hermosos ojos y esta vez ella tiene una expresión que Bella no puede identificar. Siguen mirándose, Bella no puede apartar la mirada, el mundo a su alrededor ha desaparecido completamente. Sólo está _ella_.

La morena no entiende, ella la sigue mirando, ella la sigue observando intensamente desde el otro lado de la cafetería y eso le asusta. ¿Por qué le estaría mirando? Eso nunca antes había pasado. Ella siempre terminaba apartando la mirada para el disgusto de Bella, pero esta vez, que por primera vez la sigue mirando más de la cuenta, probablemente debería de alegrarse o algo por el estilo. Pero no, sólo se queda allí plantada, mirándola también sin saber qué pensar o hacer.

¿Debería de apartar la mirada? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que le costaría mucho trabajo.

Bella no puede más y baja la mirada hacia el gris material de la mesa. Se levanta y se marcha, no se molesta en decirle nada a sus amigos. Lo único que quiere es salir de allí, deshacerse se ese sentimiento que la invade. Corre hacia los baños y se apoya con las dos manos en el tocador. Abre el grifo y se moja la cara, la sensación del agua fría en sus cálidas mejillas se siente excelente.

Está tan perdida. Tan perdida y hundida en su mundo, pensando en ella, que no se da cuenta cuando alguien entra al baño. Escucha vagamente el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero no le importa, sólo quiere deshacerse de esos estúpidos sentimientos y pensamientos. La morena levanta entonces la vista lentamente, viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

_Ella_ está allí.

Detrás suyo.

Bella la mira inexpresiva, pero sorprendida por dentro. La pelinegra no se mueve, no dice ni hace nada, sólo la mira también con aquellos ojos verdes intensos que tanto adora Bella. Ella está tan cerca de ella, justo detrás de ella. Una sensación sobrecogedora se apodera de ella, nunca había estado tan cerca y ahora… sólo está allí congelada en su sitio.

La morena se vuelve lentamente para encontrarse con sus ojos esmeraldas. La tiene tan cerca… Bella mira sus labios rosas y carnosos, que tantas ganas tiene de besar y Alice hace lo mismo, pero Bella no lo nota.

—Bella… —suspira Alice al estar tan cerca.

Bella lo dice nada. Sólo atina a mirar asombrada a Alice. ¿Era un juego de su mente, quizás?

Bella siente entonces como los labios de Alice se estrellan contra los suyos, siente de inmediato la desesperación en ellos. La morena tarda en responder pero cuando lo hace, pone el mismo entusiasmo que la chica. Alice le lanza los brazos al cuello y empuja un poco a Bella, quien choca contra el borde del lavabo pero no le importa. Bella pasa la mano por su cintura y su espalda.

Se pierden en un beso intenso, lleno de desesperación y deseo.

—Alice… —gime Bella contra los labios de ella.--¿Q-Qué haces?

—Algo que siempre he querido hacer —contesta ella entre besos húmedos.—No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto.

Bella no dice nada más, sigue besándola con intensidad. De la misma manera que tanto había soñado. Ellas siguen besándose, acariciándose como si de ello dependiesen sus vidas. Alice se separa suavemente entonces, las dos tienen las respiraciones muy pesadas. La pequeña bailarina la dedica una sonrisa, Bella le mira desconcertada.

—Jamás olvides esto… —dice ella, le da un beso y añade: —Que yo tampoco lo haré —le da otro beso suave y húmedo. Casi como una deliciosa caricia fresca en los labios.

Ella baila hacia la puerta, y dando sus delicados y alegres pasos sale del baño no sin antes dedicarle a Bella una intensa mirada que hace que se congele en su sitio.

Algo la empuja a la realidad, Bella jadea, parpadea y mira con desconcierto a su alrededor.

—¿Bella? —le dice una de sus amigas. Ella no la escucha siquiera, sólo mira a su alrededor desorientada, su mirada se dirige automáticamente hacia donde ella setá. Alice le regresa la mirada, pero esta vez es diferente, está llena de un sentimiento que Bella no puede reconocer.

Alice curvea sus labios en una sonrisa extraña y sobrecogedora.

Y de repente la realidad la golpea intensamente. Una ilusión. Una triste y tonta ilusión. Su cruel mente había jugado de nuevo con ella. Viene entonces el momento que más doloroso y desesperante; ella deja de mirarla.

Otro día más a la espera…

**N/A:**

Sí, lo sé, es una completa locura. Lo siento, necesitaba escribri algo así. Hay problemas en mi casa y el único que escape que tengo para todas esas emociones es… en verdad que me entro la necesidad de escribir esto y publicarlo. Quiero saber que por lo menos alguien ha leído este revoltijo de emociones, aunque no lo parezca.

Oh, y por cierto, me falta por publicar otros dos. Los estoy revisando U___ü

**Leon**.-


End file.
